


Leaves

by Luna_Chime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: Two idiots in love and dealing with their issues.





	

Rain falls outside the room, creating a soothing melody the occupant reads by. Said occupant sits sideways in a comfortable sage chair that has a light orange throw blanket covering the back and an orange decorative pillow propped against one arm rest. The occupant of the room sits sideways in the chair, his back against the pillow and an open book propped against his knees. One hand gently holds the book open while his other hand holds a wooden stick, the tip oddly glowing. It is by this light that he is reading his book by.

The glowing stick doesn't only provide the light the occupant is using to read by, but it also illuminates the room some. It reveals that one of the two window light orange drapes is tied back, displaying the rain shower happening outside. The chair the occupant rests in is positioned near a fireplace with a decorative light orange mantel with cream bordering. Above the fireplace is a large oval mirror that has cream decorative trimming. The room, at least the portion visible, is saved from looking too formal by the large quantity of potted plants scattered around and by the one visible chair. All the plants are a healthy green tone.

The man in the chair is oblivious to the soft sound of approaching footsteps, too engrossed in his reading. An affectionate chuckle causes the man to shift unconsciously, altering the fan of white blond hair on the blanket. Footsteps bring their owner closer to the chair, closer to the light. The figure is clad in a worn black tee and gray, plaid sleeping pants. The new figure is another male with raven hair and tanned skin. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, the raven haired man leans over the shoulder of the one in the chair.

"Whatcha reading, Dragon," The man asks with a broad grin spread across his face. At the sound of the unexpected voice the man in the chair jerks away so hard that he moves the chair back some. Loud laughter fills the room with sudden warmth, like that of the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Pale blue eyes shoot a deadly glare at the man bent over from laughing so hard. Emerald green eyes peek at the disgruntled figure.

"Sorry Drac, it was too good an opportunity not to exploit," He explains still chuckling some. The man in the chair turns his head away with a huff in response, mumbling something.

The dark haired male sidles up to the male still in the chair, "What was that?" The grin's back again.

"Leave."

The man straightens up, "Ah yes, I saw you were reading a book about leaves again. Brushing up on your Herbology, yes?"

"Leave," This time the pale haired man stresses the word. The green eyed man toys with a green leaf on the plant next to the fireplace.

"The leaves of the plants are looking well today," The man continues to tease. The occupant of the chair uses one hand to make a shooing motion.

"No, leave, out of here," The pale one's white button up crinkles anew with his movements. His sleeves are rolled up to above his elbows revealing a black mark on his left forearm. The shooing motion with that arms almost makes the snake of the mark look like it's writhing.

"The plants in the rest of the house are doing well. I watered them before I came in here." At this, the blond groans loudly, clearly aggravated.

"No, you insufferable twat! Go away. I'm trying to read," He shakes the book in emphasis. Suddenly the dark haired man's brightness dims as he lets go of his teasing. He looks at the ground meekly, looking absolutely tiny even compared to his already small stature.

"I had one of those dreams again," With those words, Draco's aggravation vanishes. Draco closes his book and shoves it between himself and the back of the chair.

"Well, why didn't you say so, you git? Get over here," He pats his lap. Quickly the dark haired pulls the matching sage ottoman closer to the chair and sits on it. Draco adjusts his position to both accommodate the man as he leans into him and to hide his socked feet. The man wraps his arms around Draco's middle, resting his cheek on a pair of black slacks.

Draco waves the stick in his right hand and with a few mumbled words a ball of light comes from the tip. It floats in the air near the chair casting the same amount of light the stick did previously. He wedges the stick into the same place as he did his book. Gently Draco rests his hands on the head in his lap. The man partially in his lap starts to shake and Draco can feel wetness seep into his clothing.

"Hush, Harry. All that is over. Hogwarts is better than ever, Ginny is in a better place, Ron and Hermione have little Weasels running amuck and he's gone. He's never coming back. I've got you," During Draco's gentle reassurances Harry has dissolved into quiet sobs, shaking in Draco's arms. He gently cards fingers through unruly raven locks.

"It's okay let it all out. I'm here. I won't leave."Draco continues to soothe and reassure Harry as he cries.

Eventually, Harry's sobs dissolve into silent tears and quiet whimpers, then those to dissolve into quiet breathes. During all of this Draco continues to run his fingers through those thick locks and offer his soothing presence. Draco gazes out the window at the shower and dark sky. He watches as the sky gradually starts to lighten. Lost in his own memories.

They stay into to that position until dawn starts to creep in. At that time Draco urges Harry off and up before leading him to. There, in their bed, they curl around each. They find reassurance and peace in each other's hold. Together they slip off to sleep, basking in the sense of peace the other gives them.

 

 


End file.
